Dear Diary
by Sunneshine123
Summary: So Random and Mackenzie Falls are forced to write diaries. How does Sonny feel about Chad? How does Chad feel about Sonny? And what is up with that counsellor? Read and Review! CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**This story is just a little idea I had, floating around my head, so I decided to write it! I'm not sure whether to make it a one shot or have more chapters. Read and Review!**

Dear Diary

22/08/10

Dear Diary,

I don't want to write in you, but Mr Condor has forced So Random and Mackenzie Falls to keep diaries. He says it will "help us understand our feelings". Pft! I'm sorry Mr Condor, as if this is going to help.

Now I'm sure you're wondering why I'm writing this. Well, he's going to check our diaries once a week, to make sure we've written at least two entries.

Life sucks,

Sonny

P.S. Isn't that violating our privacy or something?

**It's not. –Mr Condor**

P.S.S. apparently it isn't...

24/08/10

Dear Diary,

I thought writing in you sucks, but apparently there was worse stuff to come. Mr Condor decided to hire **a counsellor**. Yep you heard right, a counsellor. I mean seriously? To make things worse, we have to see her **once a week**.

Anyway, got to go and see **her,**

Sonny

(Yes her is the counsellor.)

16:34 24/08/10

Dear Diary,

The counsellor is officially crazy.

She asked me all sorts of weird questions like:

"_What's your favourite type of flower?"_

"_Favourite artist-Individual or band?"_

"_Favourite formal restaurant?"_

"_Gold or silver?"_

It was almost like things you'd do on a date, but that can't be right...

By the way, my answers were:

_Red rose_

_Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez_

_The Water Grill-they do AWESOME seafood!_

_Silver-especially necklaces._

Got to sleep,

Sonny

P.S. Maybe writing in you isn't so bad...

**Should I continue this?**

**If you think I should or shouldn't, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was shocked by the amount of reviews I got for this story. To be honest I was hoping for one not seven! Onto the story:**

Dear Diary

22/08/10

Dear Diary,

Chad Dylan Cooper is not amused. Why should I, teen heart throb of the century, be forced to keep a **diary?** I'm perfectly capable of venting my emotions by myself Mr Condor! I only punched the wall once... Ok twice... So it was five times! Stop interrogating me! Besides, it was Sonny's fault. She **forced **me to admit that she has pretty hair and gorgeous eyes...

Anyway, write more another time,

Chad Dylan Cooper, heart throb of the century, star of Mackenzie Falls, devilishly handsome guy... Do I **need **to continue?

P.S. If you're wondering why I'm even bothering to do this; I employed Josh to write this for me. I can't risk my wrist being injured by writing. Don't give me that look...

**Chad Dylan Cooper you will write this yourself-Mr Condor**

P.S.S. Fine. You just can't find good studio managers these days...

**I read that**

**So what did you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Alright? Should I continue?**

**Read and Review!**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**14 reviews! You guys make my day. Keep them coming! Sorry last chapter was so short-zero inspiration. **

Dear Diary

24/08/10

Dear Diary,

Mr Condor has taken it TOO far! How dare he hire a COUNSELLOR? To top it all off, when I confronted him about it, he said that a diary was not "sufficient to vent my emotions". Pfft! So what if I punched another wall?

Anyway, I have to see her once a week and talk about **stuff**. Apparently, the whole of Condor Studio has to see her too. My first appointment is today. We have to talk about my likes and dislikes. I decided to write a list so I'm prepared for her. Chad Dylan Cooper is ALWAYS ready.

_Likes:_

_Sonny Munroe_

_Mackenzie Falls_

_My gorgeous hair _

_The colour blue_

_Demi Lovato (She's hot!)_

_The Water Grill_

_Dislikes:_

_Sonny Munroe_

_Bad hair days, but they're virtually nonexistent for me._

_Zac Efron (I'm watching you...)_

_Any movie without me in it._

Got to go now and see the counsellor,

Chad Dylan Cooper, Teen heart throb and Star of Mackenzie Falls

11:15 24/08/10

Dear Diary,

I've just been to see the counsellor and she's pretty nice-surprisingly. We just talked about absolutely anything. It's nice to know that someone's listening to you, whatever rubbish you say. For a long time, I've been all alone in my own world, only coming back- I've just read what I wrote before, and dare I say it, I'm becoming **EMOTIONAL. **I never thought this day would come...

But it really was nice just talking to someone,

Love, Chad Dylan Cooper, Teen Heart Throb

**What did you think of the chapter? Good, Bad or Alright? **

**Review people! I won't be updating as much anymore because of school. Maybe once a week instead.**

**Sunneshine123**


	4. Chapter 4

_Please don't shoot me! I know I haven't updated in forever but school work is catching up with me. Now it's the Christmas holidays I should be updating again. Once again thanks for all the reviews, you guys make my day__. Anyway, Dear Diary chapter 4:_

_I DON'T OWN SWAC_

26/08/10

Dear Diary,

Apparently we all have to go to a 'social meeting' with someone from the other cast-and by social meeting they mean DATE. Seriously? Knowing my luck, I'll probably end up with Chad. Even Skylar would be better and trust me, that's saying something. I've got nothing against Chad but he can just be so infuriating sometimes with his jerky personality, his perfect hair and especially his mesmerizing eyes. We'll pick our partners after rehearsal today.

Anyway, Bye for Now,

Sonny xx

P.S. Did I mention that we have to choose where we're going as well? There will be things like McDonalds and A romantic dinner

6:20

Dear Diary,

Of course I just had to get Chad Dylan Jerk Cooper of all people. Oh and we FREAKING got the Romantic candle lit dinner for two! I swear Mr Condor and that freaky counsellor are conspiring against us… Come to think of it, I bet it's no coincidence that I got Chad and the romantic dinner. Actually Chad and I are ALWAYS forced together. I'm going find out what's happening and put a stop to it once and for all. I might as well search Mr Condor's office and see if there are any clues there.

GTG,

Sonny xx

_**I don't think so Miss Monroe-Mr Condor**_

P.S. Crap! I forgot Mr Condor reads these… Sorry *Sheepish grin*

_So what did you think? Sorry about the really short chapters as well. I have like no inspiration at the moment._

_Read and Review people!_

_Sunneshine123 _


End file.
